Love of my life
by Monique318764
Summary: This is the life story of Monique Jones and how she met the love of her life. Monique has 3 sisters and 4 brothers. They all live in La, California. Monique owns a club called "The Spot" What happens when one night she falls upon Joe Jonas?
1. First Sight

~Live and Learn~

By: Monique Jones

This is the life story of Monique Jones and how she met the love of her life. Monique has 3 sisters and 4 brothers. They all live in La, California. Her sister's names are Laurel, Sam and autumn. Her brother's names are Nate, Brent, Deion, and Ryan . Monique owned a club with them called "The Spot". They talk to each other through Bluetooth sets that are synced together.

It was Friday night in La, California. The club was packed and jumping. It was only 8pm. Also at the club were the Jonas Brothers. Monique was at the DJ stand dancing with her brother Nate. The song Last Friday Night by Katy Perry was playing. Monique and her sisters had in microphone headsets singing with the music. While singing Monique walked down to the bar and stood on it with Oriana singing. The Jonas Brothers just happened to be at the bar. The song finished and everybody cheered. Monique and Oriana waved at everyone.

"You guys wanna hear DJ Momo sing a song" Laurel asked.  
>Monique replied" Oh sis, you know if I sing you and DJ Fall gotta sing with me".<br>Autumn was DJ Fall. She was at the DJ stand with Nate and Deion.  
>The crowd cheered "Momo, momo, momo, momo." over and over.<br>"Alright, I guess i'll sing one song. Nate, turn on my favorite." Monique said. Nate turned on the song Good Life by One Republic. Monique's sisters sung the song with her and went back to helping out.  
>"Have fun you guys" Monique said.<br>She was about to get down from the bar when Joe Jonas asked "Need help?"  
>"Yes, thank you." Monique said.<br>Joe grabbed her by the waist and helped her down. She almost fell but Joe caught her. "Whoa there" Joe said as he sat her down.  
>"Thanks." Monique said.<br>"No problem." Joe said and winked at her. Monique looked down and smiled.  
>"I'm Monique by the way or DJ Momo, whatever you prefer." Monique said as she held her hand out to shake his.<br>Joe took her hand, kissed it, and said "I'm Joseph or Joe, whatever you prefer."  
>Monique giggled and asked "Do you come here often?"<br>"I used to not come to clubs but my brothers insisted I come to this one because it's, how did they put it, they said it was amazing. The first time I wasn't gonna come back but I I have a new reason to come here more often."  
>Monique asked "And that reason would be?" They were sitting down.<br>"Well, there's this girl here. She's very beautiful, has a great smile, eccentric, and amazingly talented with dancing. I like her a lot but I can't get up the courage to tell her." Joe said.  
>"She sounds amazing. Why don't you just go up to her and ask her out. I will personally make you." Monique said a lil sad.<br>"I don't know if she likes me back though." Joe said getting closer to her. She didn't notice. Monique said  
>"I'm pretty sure she does. I mean you seem like a really good guy. Now let's go find this girl." She got up but Joe grabbed her arm and turned her around.<br>Joe said "Monique, the girl is you". Monique looked shocked.  
>"Really" Monique asked.<br>Joe said" I know this sound stalkerish but i've been watching you a lot and I really like you. So, Monique will you do me the honor and go out with me?" He smiled charmingly.  
>"Of course i'll go out with you." Monique said.<br>Joe smiled and asked" How about we get out of here now? I'll drive you home."  
>Monique replied" I like that idea, let's go!" Joe took her hand and they ran out.<p>

With Monique's family at the club, Sam asked Nate and the others "Has anyone seen momo?" Everybody had said nope. Laurel went in the back and called her.

With Monique and Joe, they were in his car talking while Joe was driving them to a McDonald's. Monique's phone buzzed and she answered it.  
>"Hello "Monique said.<br>Laurel asked" Mo, where are you".  
>Joe turned up the radio. Monique giggled and said "Joe turn it down".<br>Joe turned it down and laughed.  
>Laurel asked "Mo, who are you with".<br>"I'm with Winnie the Pooh, Ori. Ha-ha. Just kidding, I'm with Joe Jonas." Monique said.  
>Joe laughed at the 'Winnie the Pooh' part.<br>"Is he giving you a ride home "Laurel asked.  
>"Yes "Monique answered. Laurel said<br>"Ok" and hung up.  
>"Really Joe, really" Monique asked and laughed.<br>Joe laughed "I'm sorry. I couldn't resist.".  
>"It's ok" Monique said.<p>

With Monique now inside, she leaned against the door and smiled.  
>"Someone's in love, Lulu what do you think" autumn said as they walked to Monique.<br>Monique jumped at their voices.  
>"I think so too autumn, but question is with whom?" Laurel said. Monique tried to run upstairs but Sam stopped her. Autumn got her from behind.<br>"I don't think so" autumn said.  
>"Whose Jacket is that Mo?" Laurel asked as she started to back Monique onto the couch.<br>"It-"Monique started to say but the doorbell rung. Laurel and autumn got up and ran to it. Laurel opened it. Joe had came back to bring Monique her purse.  
>"Omg, it's Joe Jonas" Laurel said. Monique got up instantly and went to the door.<br>"Please ignore my sisters. What's up?"Monique said. She closed the door. She and Joe went to the porch.  
>"You left your purse in my car and are I crazy if even though it's only been 3 minutes that I miss you" Joe said. Monique's sisters were listening through the door. They whispered awe.<br>Monique smiled and said "No you're not crazy. I missed you too."  
>"There's something I need to ask you that can't wait till tomorrow" Joe said.<br>"What is it" Monique asked. Joe asked  
>"Will you be my girlfriend?"<br>"Oh Joe, of course i'll be your girlfriend" Monique answered. Joe pulled her close and kissed her. Sam was looking out of the peephole. Monique put her arm around his neck and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him back. Joe lifted her up so she wouldn't have stand on her tiptoes. He put her down because he was getting too into it.  
>"Sorry." Joe said.<br>Monique smiled and said "Don't worry. I didn't mind it."  
>"I guess I got too into it." Joe said.<br>"Ha-ha, it happens. I get it. Night Joe" Monique said as she walked into the house.  
>"Night" Joe whispered. He smiled and went back to his car.<p>

Back inside with the girls, Monique walked in and asked" Does that answer you questions? If not, ask me later. I'm tired. Night girls" and went upstairs to bed. Monique fell asleep dreaming of Joe.

With Joe, who just got home, Nick was up in the kitchen. Joe walked in.  
>"Hey bro" Joe said happily.<br>Nick asked "Dude, where have you been and why are you so happy like you're in love or something?"  
>Joe replied" I've been with the most amazing girl in the world all night. I think I am in love with her too though. It's too soon to tell but it feels like it. Anyways, catcha later bro!" and he went upstairs.<br>Joe fell asleep dreaming of Monique.


	2. The Next Day

The next morning, Joe woke up happy. He went downstairs after he had took a shower and gotten dressed to find his brothers in the kitchen.  
>"Morning guys" Joe said happily again.<br>"See, this is what came home last night." Nick said pointing at Joe.  
>Kevin asked" Joe, you feeling ok."<br>"Kevin, I have never been better."Joe said.  
>"Alright, Mr. Feeling good, we got CD and Poster signing in like 20 minutes." Nick said.<br>"Dang it, I totally forgot." Joe said and pulled out his phone and called Monique.  
>"Morning" Monique said.<br>"Morning, listen our lunch date. I totally forgot me and my brothers have a CD and Poster signing the same time" Joe said.  
>"Awe, that sucks. How about I come to the CD signing and we can leave for lunch from there" Monique said.<br>"That is one of the reasons I like you. You're so smart. Alright I'll meet you there" Joe said.  
>"Where is it at?" Monique then asked.<br>"The Barnes and Nobel in town" Joe said.  
>"Oh ok. See you there" Monique said as she hung up. Joe then hung up.<br>"So, Joe, whose this mystery girl" Kevin asked.  
>"You'll find out. Let's go" Joes said and they left for the signing.<p>

With Monique, she was about to leave and said "Girls, if you need a ride c'mon, im leaving."  
>"Can you give us a ride to Barnes and Noble?" Laurel asked as autumn and she ran downstairs.<br>"Sure, im going there now. C'mon." Monique said. They then left. When they got there, the line was very long. Monique just walked in like she was buying something. Her sisters followed her. Joe saw her and smiled widely. Monique winked at him. Nick and Kevin saw the exchange. After 30 minutes they took a break. Monique was sitting at a counter in the corner reading a book she just bought .  
>Joe walked up behind her and whispered in her ear" Hey beautiful". Monique giggled. Joe pulled up a chair beside her and took her hands.<br>Monique smiled and said "Hi to you too handsome". Joe moved his chair closer to her and kissed her. Nick and Kevin watched in shock.  
>"Oh, I have something for you" Joe said after he pulled away. He pulled out a long black velvet box and gave it to her. She opened it and it was a necklace. It was the left side half of a heart. In the middle of the left side half was a diamond.<br>"Oh my Joe it's beautiful" Monique smiled and hugged him. Joe stood her up and put it on her. He then pulled out the other half from his t-shirt.  
>"I have the other half. I hope this would show you how I feel. I know it's only been some hours but I feel like i've known you forever. I guess what im trying to say is that I love you Monique." Joe said. Monique had tears rolling down her cheeks.<br>She wrapped her arms around Joe's neck and said "I love you too Joe". Joe kissed her.  
>"I should probably go." Joe said.<br>"Yeah, you probably should" Monique said and wiped her eyes. Joe kissed her and went back to signing posters and CD's. Monique's sisters walked over to her.  
>"Why are you crying Mo?" Laurel asked.<br>"Oh it's nothing." Monique said looking at Joe. Monique sat back down in the chair and started reading again. An hour later, the guys were finished. Joe had driven his car and Nick drove Kevin in his car. Joe walked up to Monique and rubbed her shoulders.  
>"Hey, your cold" Joe said and took off his jacket. He gave it to her.<br>"I didn't think it would be cold in here, y'know with all the people that's in here." Monique said putting on the jacket. Joe rubbed her shoulders again. Monique leaned her head on his chest. Nick and Kevin walked over.  
>"Hey bro" Nick said. "It's DJ Momo. Omg, such a huge fan" Kevin said.<br>Monique laughed and said "Thank you, im a huge fan of you guys too but my sisters are more the biggest fans. Please call me Monique."  
>"So, Joe, is Monique the reason you came home so late and extremely happy?" Nick asked. Joe looked down.<br>"I wanna hear this answer myself" Monique giggled and looked at Joe.  
>"Thanks guys." Joe said sarcastically.<br>Monique laughed and said "To answer your question Nick, im his girlfriend."  
>"That explains that big smile he had when you walked in" Kevin said. Monique kissed Joe's cheek.<br>"I think I lost my sisters. Oh nevermind, there they are." Monique said. Monique's sisters walked over. Laurel and autumn were stunned.  
>Joe whispered "Let's leave them." in Monique's ear. Monique nodded and they slipped away. When they got outside, paparazzi started taking pictures and screaming at Joe. Joe got Monique in the car, got in, and drove off.<p>

With Joe and Monique, Joe has now taken Monique to a bistro in town where he had made reservations for later. A man was at a podium when they walked up.  
>"Reservation name" the man asked without looking up.<br>"Jonas" Joe said. The man looked up quickly.  
>"Oh yes, right this way." he said and they followed him. The man had taken them all the way to the back where there was a booth. Monique got in and Joe got in the other side.<br>The man put out two menus, said "Your waiter shall be right with you." and left. Monique sat in the middle and Joe scooted over beside her.  
>"It's so nice here" Monique said. Joe replied<br>"Eh, its ok. The only thing I like about it is that the booths are private." and smiled at her. The waiter came. His name was Andrew. They ordered and they ate. When they were finished, Joe asked  
>"You want something sweet?"<br>"Hmm, I don't know. That depends on what it is." Monique replied and smirked. Joe kissed her and after 5 minutes they started making out. Joe pulled her closer. Monique put her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair. 10 minutes later,  
>Joe pulled away and said "Umm, I think we should stop."<br>"Is someone getting excited?" Monique asked as she ran her finger down the buttons of his shirt.  
>"Yes, very much" Joe said. Monique took his hand and pulled him up. Joe put 3 hundred dollar bills on the table and left with Monique. They went out through the back where he had parked the car.<br>"Wow, what time is it?" Monique asked. Joe replied  
>"Umm, its 5:48. What do you wanna do?"<br>"How about we go to your place?" Monique asked.  
>"Ok" Joe answered.<br>Joe drove her to his place and they got out. When they got in the house, he gave her a tour and then ended up back up in his room. His brother weren't home.  
>"I like it." Monique said.<br>"Thank you. I personally think it's too big but my brothers and I like different things." Joe said.  
>"My sisters and I are like that. But Oriana and I have the most in common." Monique said.<br>Joe said" I can tell."  
>Monique laughed. Monique then stood up, took off Joe's jacket, and walked around the room. She saw a CD stand and asked<br>"Are all these yours?"  
>"Yup" Joe said as he got up and came behind her. He picked up a CD and put it in. He pressed play and skip to the third song. Good Life by One Republic played.<br>"You like One Republic?" Monique asked.  
>"My favorite song from them is Secrets." Joe answered.<br>Monique looked at Joe and he kissed her. Monique turned around and Joe grabbed her waist. Monique wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair. Joe then moved his lips down to her neck and started kissing it. Monique giggled. Joe left a hickey on her neck. Monique then started to unbutton his shirt. "Are you sure?" Joe asked. Monique nodded and continued until she got his shirt off. Joe turned and laid her down on the bed.

3 hours later, Monique's head was on Joe's chest and Joe had his arms tightly around her. Monique was tracing Joe's abs when he said "Best night of my life."  
>Monique looked up, smiled, kissed him, and said "Mine too."<br>"I wonder what time it is" Joe said and got his phones off the dresser. He turned it on and he had 15 missed calls and 10 new text messages.  
>"What time is it?" Monique asked.<br>"It's 9:34." Joe answered. Monique looked at him and he understood. They quickly got dressed and left for the club.

At the club, everybody was having fun when Joe and Monique got there. Monique went to the bar where Sam was. Sam gave her the Bluetooth and she put it in. Monique then fixed her hair.  
>"Sorry im late you guys. I kinda got caught up." Monique said.<br>"It's alright Mo" Nate said. The rest of the night Joe and Monique were together or making out somewhere.


End file.
